


protcetive parent

by nanaschiKEKI



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Beta Wanted, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Families of Choice, Family, Family Feels, Hurt Yuri Plisetsky, Insecure Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, Kissing, M/M, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Not Beta Read, Protective Katsuki Yuuri, Protective Parents, Protectiveness, Sharing Clothes, Shovel Talk, Team as Family, translator wanted
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanaschiKEKI/pseuds/nanaschiKEKI
Summary: Yuri ist unglaublich aufgeregt, endlich komm sein Freund Otabek in besuchen. Doch er benimmt sich merkwürdig, er will ihn nicht Küssen, nicht seine Hand halten, noch nicht mal neben ihn sitzen. Was ist woll der Grund?





	protcetive parent

Yuri ist nervös. Er hatte die halbe Nacht nicht geschlafen und hatte schon 3 mal sein Outfit geändert. Es war peinlich.

Otabek kam in besuchen. Schon frühere hatte es ihn nervös gemacht ihn zu sehen aber nun wo Otabek nicht mehr nur seine Freund sonder sein fester Freund war, hatte sich Yuris Nervosität verdreifacht. Noch dazu kam das sie sich nicht wie sonst beim Wettbewerben treffen, nein zum erst mal würde Otabek bei ihn übernachten.

 

Endlich hatte er sich entschieden hatte das seine Rohrenjeans mit den Leopardenmuster, ein schwarzes Tank Top mit einen Netzhemd drüber und eine lange Kette mit ein kleinen Löwenköpf Anhänger, er entschied das es das perfekt und vor allem coolste Outfit war. Er hoffte das Beka es genau so empfinden würde.

Nun zu nächsten Problem, dachte er, seine Haare. Langsam strich er mit seiner Bürste durch sein Goldblondeshaar und überlegte wie sie Otabek wohl ab besten gefallen würden.

 

"Yurio.", hörte er eine klöpfen und Viktors Stimme.

 

Als Viktor und Yuuri nach St. Petersburg gezogen waren dauerte es nicht lange und Yuri zog zu ihnen, vor allem weil sein Großvater es so wollte, zwar hatte Nikolai ihn viele Gründe genannt warum er bei ihnen einziehen sollte, Yuri glaube aber das der wirkliche Grund war das er es Yakov übel nahm das seinen 15- Jähriger Enkel einfach nach Japan verschwinden könnte.

Yuri hatte nichts dagegen, die meiste Zeit hatte er seine Ruhe und da sie meist zur gleichen Zeit zur Eislaufhalle führen musste er nicht mit den Öffentlichenverkehrsmittel fahren und Viktor könnte ihn trainieren, nicht das er seine helfe brauchen würde. Noch dazu kam das Yuuri ein um Welten besser Koch als Yakov.

Und wenn sie nicht gerade ekelhaft verliebt waren war das Leben mit ihn gar nicht so schlecht, nicht das er das je zugeben würde

 

Er seufzte genervt: "Was zur Hölle willst du, alter Mann?"

 

"Das Frühstück ist fertig.", erklärte er ihn.

 

An essen war nicht zu denken, er war viel zu nervös, außerdem waren seine Haar noch nicht fertig: "Ich hab keinen Hunger."

 

"Was?", hörte er Yuuris Stimme durch die Tür dringen: "Aber du musst etwas Essen."

 

"Ich hab gesagt ich will nicht, Katsudon!", schrie er.

 

"Yurio! Wenn du nicht Frühstücks werden wir nicht zum Flughafen fahren um deinen Freund abzuholen.", meinte Viktor.

 

Yuri knurrte und stieß die Tür seines Zimmer auf: "Nach schon."

 

Yuuri und Viktor sah in einen Moment erschrocken an. Als dieser schock verfolgen hatte muster Yuuri ihn von oben bis unten.

 

"Was?", fragte Yuri wütend.

 

"G-gar nichts...ähm...willst du wirklich das Anziehen?"

 

Er sah an sich hinunter, er hatte ein 1 Stunde für das Outfit gebrauch, er würde es sicher nicht ändern: "Ja.", was wüsste Yuuri, mit seinen Oma-Pullovern schon.

 

 

Nach den Yuri eine Tostscheibe gegessen hatte machte sie sich auch schon auf den Weg zum Flughafen. Und Yuri danke Gott dafür das Katsudon am Steuer saß, zwar führ dieser sehr langsam und unsicher, war aber immer noch besser als Viktor er gelegentlich vergas auf die Kupplung zu täten oder beim Ampel und Stoppschilder zu halten. Zwar hieß das, das Viktor die Musik aufsuchen dürfte aber das war Yuri egal er hatte seine Kopfhörer mitgenommen.

 

Otabek hatte ihn vor ein Monat ein paar seiner Rewie Mixes geschickt und seit dem hörte Yuri sie rauf und runter.

 

Sein Blick blieb bei seinen Handyhintergrund es war ein Bild von Otabek er hatte es gemacht als sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatten. Er hatte es nicht bemerkt das er es gemacht hatte, er blickte in die Landschaft, mit seinen Helm unter den Arm in seiner Lederjacke und den blauen Schal, er sah gerad zu umwerfen cool aus.

 

"Yurio.", riss ihn Viktor aus seinen Tagtraum.

 

Er zog seinen recht Kopfhörer aus sein Ohr: "Was ist?"

 

"Wir sind da."

 

"Oh.", wie lange hatte er auf den Bild gestarrt?

 

Die großen Halle am St. Petersburger Flughafen war laut und hektisch. Yuri blicke hippelig umher, versuchte unter den vielen Menschen seinen Freund zu finden.

 

"Yura.", hört er plötzlich die tiefe Stimme seines Freundes.

 

Yuri fing an zu strahlen als er ihn sahen. In seiner Lederjacke mit einen schwarzen Pullover, auf den er weiße Viereck gedrückt war, darunter.

 

Sofort rannte auf ihn zu, schlag seine Arme und Beinen um ihn.

 

Otabek ließ vor Schreck den Henkel des Trollies los, den er hinter sich er gezogen hatte und taumelte ein paar Schritte zurück letztendlich schaffte er es aber sein Gleichgewicht zu halten. Er legte seine Hände an Yuris Oberschneckel so dass er ihn besser halten könnte.

 

Yuris Gesicht würde rot wie eine Tomate, doch seinen Lächeln blieb: "Ich hab dich vermiss."

 

Ein kleines Lächeln bliebt sich auf Otabekas Gesicht: "Ich hab dich auch vermisst, Yura."

Langsam bewegte Yuri sein Gesicht näher zu Bekas, kurz bevor sich aber hier Lippen trafen, unterbrach sie ein laute Räuberten.

 

Yuri verdrehte die Augen und richtet sich dann auf Viktor und Yuuri die hinter ihnen standen.

 

Otabek zog seine Hände langsam weg, woraufhin Yuri wieder am Boden zu stehen kam: "Mr. Nikiforov und Mr. Katsuki.", er ging auf die beiden zu und verbeugte sich leicht: "Danke das sie mich abholen und das ich in ihrer Wohnung bleiben darf."

 

"Ich schon gut.", sagte Viktor mit sein typischen Grinsen im Gesicht: "Und du kannst uns ruch Viktor und Yuuri nennen, sonst fühl ich mich alt."

 

"Du bist alt.", kommentierte Yuri mit verschränkten Armen.

 

"Das ist gemein.", er schlag seine Arme um die Schulter seines Ehemannes: "Yuuri, unser Sohn ist gemein."

 

Wieder verdrehte Yuri die Augen, er hatte es aufgeben ihn zu verbessern, er hatte schon so oft gesagt das er ihre Sohn sei.

 

Yuuri strich leicht über Viktors Oberarm: "Ist schon gut, Viktor.", der Ältere schulte sich enger an ihn: "Ähm...Wir sollten gehen."

 

***

 

Beim weg zurück könnte Yuri nicht aufhören zu reden, er erzählte seinen Freund alles was passiert war seit sie sich das letztet mal gesehen hatten, er wüsste nicht mal ob er ihn schon mache der Sachen erzählt hatte, immerhin Skypen sie mindesten einmal in der Woche und schrieben sich jeden Tag.

 

Er war einfach nur glücklich obwohl eine Sache komisch war, den als Yuri seine Hand berühren wollte, zückte er plötzlich weg.

 

In der Wohnung, wollte Yuri sofort in sein Zimmer, Potya lag die meiste Zeit des Tages dort, vor allem da sie Makkachin so aus den weg ging, er wollte sie Otabek unbedingt vorstellen.

 

"Komm mit.", er nahm Beka Hand und sollte ihn mit in sein Zimmer ziehen.

 

"Yurio warte.", meinte Yuuri.

 

Yuri knurrte: "Was verdammt noch mal, Pig? Ich will Beka Potya zeigen."

 

"Ähm...Otabek ist sicher erledig er ist gerade 6 Stunden geflogen also lass ihn etwas zeit."

 

Er verdrehte die Augen: "Er kann sich in meinen Zimmer ausruhen."

 

"Ich dachte er übernachtet in Wohnzimmer?", fragte Viktor verwirrt.

 

"Sehr einfühlsam, Viktor.", murmelte Yuuri.

 

"Wieso? Was ist eurer Problem?", Yuri wollte schon auf sie los gehen aber Beka hielt ihn zurück.

 

"Ist schon gut, Yura. Ich übernachte gern auf der Coach.", sagte er zu den beiden älteren Männer, die wirkte sichtlich zufrieden.

 

"Aber ich wollte...", Yuri beendete den Satz nicht, er wollte sagen das er mit Otabek in selben Bett schlafen wollte, kuschel aber das konnte, wollte, er nicht sagen, viel zu peinlich. Gott, er war schon so schlimm wie Katsudon: "Vergesset es. Kommt mit."

 

Wieder steuerte sein Zimmer an.

 

"Warte.", kam wieder Yuuris Stimme.

 

"Was denn noch?", fragte er genervt.

 

Yuuri stieß Viktor an: "Oh...richtig. Die Tür blieb offen."

 

"W...", wollte er wieder protestieren.

 

"Yuri.", unterbrach ihn aber Katsudon.

Was sehr untypisch für ihn war, er redet ihn nicht mit seinen Spitznamen an und unterbrach ihn, es war ihn also sehr ernst.

 

"Na schon."

 

Yuri blieb mitten in seinen Zimmer stehen und schloss kurz die Augen, Otabek war noch nicht mal eine Stunde hier und er hatte schon 2 Wutausbrüche, das wollte er nicht, er wollte sich freu das er da war, er wollte sich nicht mit Viktor und Yuuri schreiten. Er atmende tief durch.

 

Er drehte sich um, er sah Beka der vor seinen Bett knien und über Poya Kopf strich, was sie zum schnurren brachte.

Es zaubere ein Lächeln aus sein Gesicht: "Sie schein dich zu mögen, gut. Als Yuuri sie einmal streichel wollte hat sie ihn gekratzt, er gebluten. Viktor wollte sie danach auf die Straße setzten."

 

Otabek lächelte: "Wie hast ihn davon abgehalten?"

 

Yuri setzte sich neben Poya und fing auch an sie zu streichel: "Das war nicht ich, Yuuri wollte nicht, er hat ihn gefragt ob er Makkachin auch vor die Tür setzen würde wen er ihn gebissen hatte."

 

"Das hat ihn überzeugt?", fragte Beka.

 

Er schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein, Viktor fing an zu überlegen, nach 5 Minuten hatte in Yuuri einen ekelhaft langen Kuss auf die Lippen gedrückt und er hat vergessen wo rüber wir gesprochen hatte."

 

Beide fingen an zu lachen.

 

Langsam bewegt Yuuri seine Hand von Poyas Fell weg und näher zu Otabeks Arm: "Warum setzt du dich nicht neben mich? Viel bequemer als der Boden."

 

Otabek drehte seinen Kopf weg von ihn zur der offen Tür, er schien zu überlegen.

 

Letztendlich stand er auf, zog sich seinen Pullover über den Kopf. Er sah sich einen Augenblick lang in Yuris Zimmer um, letztlich legte er seinen Pullover auf Yuris Schreibtisch, zog den Stuhl von den Tisch weg, drehte ihn zu den Bett und setzte sich.

 

Yuri blickte ihn verwirrt an. Zum Glück wüsste Otabek wie er ihn ablecken konnte, es gab 2 Themen über die Yuri Stunden lang reden konnte, 1 sein Eiskunstlauf Program und Tier Dokumentationen mit den schwer Punk Katzen.

Er entschied sich für das erstere, vor allem da er nicht schon wieder ein 3 Stündigen Vortrag über Manul Katzen hören wollte.

 

Nach dem Yuri ihn erzählt hatte welche neuen Sprung er ihn seinen Program untergebrachte hatte, würden er von einer Stimmer von unterbrochen: "Essen!"

 

Sofort stand Yuri auf, seine Nervosität war zwar noch nicht ganz verlogen aber sein Appetit war wieder da.

Er streckte seine Hand auf: "Komm."

 

Otabek nickte und stand ebenfalls auf, nahm aber nicht Yuri's Hand.

 

Hatte er das Signal nicht verstanden?, fragte er sich.

 

Das Essen war...unangenehm. Aus irgendeinen Grund herrschte eine komische Stimmung. Ein beträten schweigen lag über den Tisch, das einzige was man hörte war das Klirren des Besteck.

 

"Und was hab ihr heute noch vor?", fragte Viktor schließlich.

 

Yuri wollte am liebst Umarmen: "Nicht viel, ich dachte wir konnten ein paar Videospiele spielen, morgen zeig ich ihn dann die Stadt."

 

"Videospiel?", beteiligte sich Yuuri an den Gespräch: "In deinen Zimmer?"

 

"Ja wo sonst?", fragte Yuri verwirrt, die Konsole stand in seinen Zimmer seit Viktor einmal vergessen hatte zum Training zu kommen da er so vertief in sein Spiel war.

 

"Wir wollten nach einen Film sehen, warum seht du und Otabek ihn nicht mit an?"

 

"Warum zur Hölle sollten w-"

 

"Das hört sich toll an.", unterbrach Beka ihn.

 

Yuri drehte sich zu ihm, er verstand Otabek nicht, zuerst wollte er nicht neben ihn setzten, dann wollte er seine Hand nicht nehmen und jetzt das, wenn er es nicht besser wiesen würde, würde er meinen das er Yuri aus irgendeinen Grund aus den Weg ging.

 

Die Stimmung beruhte sich danach nicht, zwar führte sie weiter Smalltalk aber trotzdem hatte er ein komischen Gefühl. Vor allem weil Otabek blick wie versteiner auf seinen Teller blieb und er es nicht wagt auch nur einmal aufzusehen.

 

***

Nach dem es ging sie alle zum Sofa, Viktor ging sofort zum Fernseher um den Film ein zulegen.

 

Yuri setzte sich auf die Coach und warte darauf das Otabek sich neben ihn setzte, doch das geschar nicht, stattdessen blieb dieser vor ihm stehen. Es sah so aus als würde er nicht wiesen was er machen sollte.

 

Yuuri nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab in den er sich neben den Jüngeren saß, somit Otabek den Platz neben seines Freunde wegnahm.

 

Er wirkte etwas traurig, sagte aber nichts.

 

Zu allem Überfluss hatte es Viktor geschafft den Film einzulegen und sich neben seinen Verlobenden zu setzen bevor Otabek sich hin setzten konnte.

Zwei Leute saßen also zwischen ihnen werden der Film lief.

 

Natürlich das wäre ja auch nicht so schlimm gewesen wenn es nicht keine 5 Minuten gedauert hatte das Victor und Yuuri anfing sich immer näher an einander zu Kuschel.

Normalweiße hätte Yuri die Augen verdreht und danach hätte er sie ignoriert. Aber heute sah er zu wie Viktor ein Arm um Yuuris Schulter legte und Yuuri auf der Schulter des Älteren ruhen lies. Es versetzte Yuri einen Stich, er konnte nicht anders als eifersüchtig zu sein.

 

Warum hatte sich Otabek nicht neben ihn gesetzt?

 

Er konnte nicht anders als darüber nachzudenken, warum benahm er sich nur so merkwürdig?

 

Aus irgendeinen Grund kam Yuri ein Gespräch ihn den Sinn, das einmal auf Skype geführt hatten bevor sie zusammen gekommen war.

Otabek hatte damals gesagt das er es wichtig fand wichtige Dinge immer persönlich zu sagen, von Angesicht zu Angesicht.

Vielleicht war er hier um mit ihn Schluss zu machen.

 

Der Gedanke ließ ihn nicht mehr los. Alles machte plötzlich sinn, warum er seinen Berührungen auswich und warum er sich so komisch benahm.

 

Yuri merke nicht wie der Film zu Ende ging bis Yuuri und Viktor ausstanden: "Wir gehen ins Bett.", erklärt Viktor.

 

Yuri nickte nur, sein Blick wander zu Otabek der immer noch am anderen Ende der Coach saß.

 

"Ich schätzte ich geh da auch ins Bett.", meinte er.

 

Beka nickt, bewegte sich aber immer noch keinen Zentimeter.

 

"Also dann...", Yuri stand auf, ging auf Otabek zu, er musste sein Theorie testen. Er legte seine Hand auf Wangen und beugte sich nach unten um seinen Freund zu Küssen.

Doch Otabek drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite. Das war ein deutliches Zeichen.

 

"Yurio?", hörte er plötzlich Yuuri stimme hinter sich. Er hatte nicht mal vermerkt das die Beiden immer noch da standen.

 

Er konnte gerade niemanden sehen, er stürmte einfach dann den beiden vorbei in sein Zimmer.

Dort angekommen legte er sich sofort in sein Bett und drückt sein Kopf in sein Kissen und lies die Tränen über sein Wangen laufen. Er konnte nicht glauben das er mit ihm schloss machen wollte, sie waren doch gar nicht so lange zusammen. Bei ihren Telefonaten hatte Beka doch immer so glücklich gewirkt. Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht?

 

Er blickte in den Raum und merkte das Otabeks Pullover immer noch auf sein Schreibtisch lag. Lange sah er ihn an, letztendlich stand er auf. Vorsichtig nah er den Pullover, er roch an ihn.

 

Er wüsste nicht wieso aber er konnte nicht anders als ihn anzuziehen und den Geruch tief einzuatmen. Es erinner ihn an ihr treffen in Belcona, als er hinter ihn auf den Motorrad sah, zum ersten Mal diesen Mix von Axe Bodyspray, Haargel und etwas Motoröl roch.

 

Wieder weinte er. Vielleicht würde er das nie wieder riechen.

 

Plötzlich er ein Klopfen: "Yura."

 

Nein, Nein, Nein, er wollte ihn jetzt nicht sehen, schnell wischte er sich die Tränen ab und öffnet die Tür: "Was willst du?"

 

"Sscht", war das erste was er sagte, er blickte nach links und nach recht.

 

"Wa...", bevor er weiter reden konnte lagen auch schon Otabeks Lippen auf seinen. Langsam bewegt sie sich zurück, Otabek schloss die Tür leise hinter sich.

 

Als sie sich von einander löste, lies Yuri seine Augen noch etwas geschlossen, wollte den Moment noch länger genießen.

"Beka.", murmelte er verträumt.

 

Aber letztendlich kam er doch wieder in der Realität an: "Ich versteh dich nicht."

 

"Was meinst du?", er blickte ihn verwirrt an, doch dann ende sich seinen Gesicht Ausdruck, wer wirkte besorgt. Das auch aus einen Grund, Yuris wunderschönen Türkisen Augen waren leicht rot, ein paar Haare klebten an seinen Wangen: "Hast du geweint?"

 

"Was? Nein ich...", er hörte auf zu reden, ihn viel keine Ausrede ein: "Willst du mit mir Schluss machen?", platzte aus ihn heraus.

 

Otabek sah ihn geschockt an: "Was? Nein. Wie kommt du den auf die Idee?"

 

"Weil du mich nicht Küssen wolltest? Nicht Kuschel, Nicht meine Handhalten? Noch nicht mal neben mir Sitzen, Beka.", erklärte er ihn und versuchte dabei nicht so zu klingen als würde er gleich wieder anfangen zu heulen.

 

"Das war doch nicht...", er versuchte die richtigen Worte zu finden: "Das hatte nichts mit dir zu tun."

 

"Was ist es dann?"

 

Otabek seufzte: "Als wir am Flughafen und wir uns fast geküsst haben."

 

"Ja?", worauf wollte er hinaus?

 

"Viktor und Yu..."

 

"Hast du etwa Angst vor Victor?"

 

"Nein, Viktor ist ein über größer Welpe."

 

"Was is...", plötzlich realisierte er es: "Oh mein Gott.", er musst sich zurückhalten um nicht lachen: "Du hast Angst vor Yuuri."

 

Ein leicht rosa schimmer legte sich um Otabeks Wangen: "Es ist dieser Blick, wenn ich versuch dich anzufassen oder auch nur etwas sage sieht er so aus als würde er mich am liebsten umbringen."

 

Yuri lächelt und durch Beka einen kurzen Kuss aus die Lippen: "Warte hier, ich rede mit ihn."

 

Otabek hielt ihn zurück: "Auf keinen Fall er hasst mich so und so schon genug."

 

Er legte eine Hand auf Bekas Wangen, er blickte ihn zuversichtlich mit einen Lächeln an, dann hab seiner Wange eine kleinen Klaps: "Mach dir keine Sorgen."

 

***

 

Er klopfte an die Tür von Viktors und Yuuris Schlafzimmer, er wüsste das wenn ihn einer der beiden hören würde dann wehre es Yuuri, Victor schlief wie ein Stein.

 

"Yurio...?", meinte der Ältere verschlafen als er die Tür öffnete.

 

"Kann ich mit dir reden?",fragte er ernst.

 

"Natürlich."

 

"Gut. In der Küche.", meinte er und ging vor.

 

In der Küche ankommen, dreht er sich vor zu Yuuri mit verschränken Armen.

 

"Was ist los?", fragte er besorgt.

 

"Vertraust du mir nicht?", sagte er grade heraus.

 

Yuuri war verwirrt: "A-aber natürlich, vertrau ich dir"

 

"Wirklich? Dann denkst dich habe ein gutes Urteilsvermögen?", fragte er weiter.

 

"Ich denke schon?", nun war ein noch verwirrter, er wüsste nicht worauf Yuri hinaus wollte.

 

"Dann was ist dein Problem mit Beka?"

 

Yuuri seufzte: "Yuri...", jetzt wüsste er was der Kleiner wollte.

 

"Er hat dir nie etwas getan!", unterbrach Yuri ihn wütend.

 

"Er ist 18.", antworte Yuuri nüchtern.

 

"Und?"

 

"Du bist 15."

 

"Viktor ist 28, du bist 24.", antwortet Yuri in den selben Ton.

 

Yuuri strich sich mit der Hand durch Gesicht: "Das ist etwas anders."

 

"Ach ja, in wie fern?"

 

"Ich war älter als ich ihn kennen gelernt hatte und ich...ich...ähm.", sein Gesicht war knallrot: "Ich hatte Erfahrung."

 

"Oh mein Gott!", Yuri vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen, auch sein Gesicht hatte eine Rostfarbe angenommen: "Oh mein Gott! Sag mal für wie blöd hältst du mich?"

 

Yuuri war nun verwirrt: "Huh?"

 

"Denkst du ich hätte Otabek her gebeten wenn ich nicht vorher mit ihn darüber geredet hätte?"

 

"Ähm..", für einen Augenblick war Yuuri vollkommen sprach los: "Was?"

 

"Du hast mich verstanden."

Yuri seufzte, versuchte sich zu beruhen: "Also darf Beka in meinen Zimmer übernachten?"

 

Yuuri war still.

 

Letztendlich: "Das kommt darauf an."

 

"Auf was?", fragte Yuri neugierig.

 

"Was war das Ergebnis des Gesprächs?", fragte er neugierig.

 

"Das ich 15 bin, das wir gerade einmal 1 Monat zusammen sind und...", wieder würde Yuri rot: "Das ich einfach noch nicht bereit bin."

 

Ein lächeln bliebete sich auf den Gesicht des Älteren.

 

"Halt die Klappe, Pig."

 

"Okay.", Yuuri häbte die Hände schützend.

 

"Also? Darf er jetzt in meinen Zimmer bleiben?"

 

"Ja."

 

"Und du gibst ihn morgen keinen Tötesblick?"

 

"Ja."

 

Plötzlich schlug Yuri seine Arm um den Japaner: "Danke."

 

"G-Gern geschehen."

 

***

 

Als Yuri in sein Zimmer zurück kam, stand Otabek immer noch an der gleichen stehle.

 

Er merke ihn an wie nervös er war.

 

Yuri lächelte und schlang seine Arme um seine Hals: "Du kannst hier bleiben."

 

Otabek atmende auf. "Yuri?"

 

Yuri loste seine Arme etwas, so dass er ihn in die Augen sehen konnte: "Mmh?"

 

"Hab ich dir eigentlich gesagt wie gut dir mein Pullover steht?"

 

Wie peinlich, Yuri hatte das vollkommen vergessen.

 

Otabek schüttel den Kopf, Yura war einfach zu süß.

 

***

 

Später langen sie in Bett, fest aneinander gekuschelt, endlich hatte Yuri das was er wollte.

 

"Weißt irgendwie ist es süß das Yuuri dich beschützten wollte.", murmelte Otabek gegen die Goldblonden Haare seine Freundes.

 

"Ja.", Yuri lachte.

 

"Was?", fragte Beka.

 

"Ich finde es nur Süß das du glaubst das Yuuri Furchteinflößend ist.", er Küsste ihn auf die Wange: "Ich meine du kennst noch nicht mal meinen Großvater."

 

Otabek würde blass.


End file.
